


Fix Me in Forty-Five

by Bandom_Squirrel



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Break Up, M/M, POV Second Person, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Squirrel/pseuds/Bandom_Squirrel
Summary: Pete’s forty-five step plan to get over Mikey.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 16





	Fix Me in Forty-Five

How to Get Over Mikey Way in Forty-Five Easy Steps:

1\. Notice Mikey

In order to get over Mikey, you first need to get into Mikey, the first step of which is noticing him. This is ideally performed when he shows up at one of your band’s shows, and even though you’ve met before, this time is different. This time he looks absolutely stunning and is smiling in a way you’ve never seen before, and you absolutely need to talk to him. 

2\. Talk to Mikey

Go up to him and compliment his jacket. Or his eyes. Or both. Make a witty joke. Laugh at his even wittier jokes. Be unsure of whether or not you're flirting with him, but don’t think about that too much. Tell him decisively that you’re keeping him, and grin when he smiles at that. 

3\. Befriend Mikey

Talk to him every chance you get. Approach him whenever you see him. Smile at him and charm the fuck out of him until he starts approaching you first. 

4\. Bond with Mikey

This can be done over the course of Warped, when you can see him almost everyday. Listen to music together. Skip out on your bands together. Develop inside jokes. Watch each other’s shows. Became an alarming yet delicious level of codependent. 

5\. Kiss Mikey

Or let him kiss you. Either way works, and it works best if afterward you aren’t even sure if which way it happened. Results are best if you let this become a regular thing. 

6\. Befriend his bandmates

Spend just as much time on the MyChem bus as on your own. Become well acquainted with Frank and Ray, and impress Gerard to the point that he will talk to you about completely un-Mikey-related things. 

7\. Fall in love with Mikey

Ideally, this happens by accident, because he’s just your best friend that you fool around with and it’s not supposed to be serious but when you’re making out under the fireworks you feel it deep in your chest that you are irreversibly gone for this man. 

8\. Break your “only gay above the waist” rule

Just for Mikey, you swear. Mikey is the only exception to this rule. 

9\. Become annoyingly domestic with Mikey

Share clothing. Speak with so many inside jokes that you basically have your own language. Sleep on each other’s buses. Make out in front of your bandmates to annoy them. Write messages on his arm while he sleeps. Pretend you're married and that this will last forever. 

10\. Realize that it won’t last forever

You’re a selfish man. You’re messed up in the head. Either you’ll leave Mikey because of the first one or he’ll leave you because of the second one. Either way, you and him are ending as soon as Warped does, maybe a few more weeks if you’re lucky. 

11\. Deny that it won’t last forever

You’re a selfish man, and you’re messed up in the head. It’s easier to tell Mikey you love him and make promises of forever than imagine a life without him by your side. 

12\. Say you’ll try long distance

Promise to call him every day after your ends. Tell him your love is powerful enough to withstand distance, or some other cheesy shit like that. Believe it. Don’t feel guilty when he believes you. 

13\. Fail at long distance

Become too anxious to call him. Hide yourself in your room and don’t talk to anyone for days on end. Convince yourself he’s better off without you, but you’re too selfish to tell him that. 

14\. Break up with him

Tell him you’re done over a phone call. Say it was just a summer fling and meant nothing. Get mad at him for just taking it and saying nothing instead of crying or fighting for you. 

15\. Cry

Lock yourself in your room. Cry. Think about Mikey. Cry. Remember some obscure memory of something fun you did with Mikey. Cry. Wish you hadn’t broken up with Mikey. Cry. 

16\. Write bad songs

Write a poem about Mikey. Write another one. Try writing lyrics. Write more. When you think you’ve written too much, write more. MORE. 

17\. Take it out on Patrick

Yell at Patrick when he tells you to stop moping, and that your Mikey lyrics are shitty and can’t be put on the album. Tell him he doesn’t know anything about anything, and that you’d be better off just leaving the band. 

18\. Apologize to Patrick

Immediately tell Patrick you didn’t mean it. He knows more about everything than you ever will, and you’re just sad about Mikey. 

19\. Cry

Take a day or twenty more to cry. 

20\. Hate yourself for letting Mikey go

Yell at yourself for breaking up with him. Wonder what it would’ve been like if you hadn’t been as weak. Get mad at the thought that maybe you could’ve been happy together if you hadn’t been so stupid. 

21\. Hate yourself for still loving Mikey

Tell yourself you should be over him. Wonder why you just can’t stop thinking about him. Decide that there must be something wrong with you to get this heartbroken over a summer fling. 

22\. Call Mikey

Call Mikey with the intention of begging him to take you back, but realize that’s a horrible idea immediately after pressing the call button. When he picks up, just say you’re checking in. 

23\. Try to be friends

Talk to Mikey. Be casual. Laugh at his jokes. Make jokes. Try so hard not to be flirty that it just comes out as awkward. Don’t mention the fact that you still love him, and that just two months ago you still thought you’d last forever. 

24\. Partially succeed at being friends

Be too awkward for it to be like how it was before you feel in love, but be on good terms. You’re good at this. Pretend your conversations with Mikey aren’t forced because he’s too good to have completely out of your life. 

25\. Write better songs

Write more poems and lyrics about Mikey. Make them less bad this time. Make them vague enough to be generic Fall Out Boy songs but clear enough that Mikey will know their about him. 

26\. Put the songs on the album

Tell Patrick he’s a genius when he puts them to music. Pretend you don’t realize how happy Patrick is that you seem to be doing better. 

27\. Realize that you’re doing better

Admit to yourself that you’re not a total mess over Mikey anymore. Realize it’s been a few weeks since you’ve cried over him, and accept that that’s a good thing. 

28\. Accept that Mikey is not your forever

Wonder why you didn’t accept this sooner. Know that you’re never going to get back with him, and realize that you don’t want to

29\. Become open to dating new people

Decide you’re ready for a new relationship with less Mikey and more potential to actually become long term. 

30\. Ask Patrick to set you up with someone

Practically beg Patrick, even when he says he doesn’t know of anyone. Don’t be upset. Know that you only asked him to assure him that you actually have moved on from Mikey so that he can stop worrying about you all the time. 

31\. Find someone else

Meet Ashlee. Talk to Ashlee. Date Ashlee. Fall in love with Ashlee. Feel so much more for her than you ever did for Mikey, but in the same way so much less. 

32\. Release the Mikey album

Feel powerful for making money off of such a traumatic break up. Revel in the feeling of closure that releasing these pent up emotions even in a way people don’t know provides. 

33\. Don’t talk about the Mikey album with Mikey

Just say thanks when Mikey compliments it. Say his band’s album was better. It was. Don’t comment on how clearly some of the songs were about him, and be more relieved than you would like to admit when he does the same. 

34\. Accept that Mikey has moved on

Wonder why it makes you feel weird when he gets married. Acknowledge that you’ve moved on, so it makes sense that he would’ve done the same. Ignore any misgiving you may have. 

35\. Congratulate Mikey

Tell him you’re happy he got married. Don’t mention your past. Feel genuinely happy for him when he seems happy in his relationship. Pretend you never once wished you’d be where Alicia is now. 

36\. Realize you haven’t loved Mikey for a while

Feel surprised by the realization. Wonder why it took you so long to stop just accepting your love for him as a constant fact and realize that you don’t love him anymore. Realize that it’s been months since you’ve had any romantic feelings for him at all. 

37\. Realize you have a chance at forever

Just not with Mikey. Remember that you’re in love with someone else now that you can actually be happy with so it’s pointless to dwell on the past.

38\. Get married to Ashlee

This has absolutely nothing to do with Mikey. 

39\. Forget about Mikey

Still talk to Mikey, but forget about your former feelings towards him. Think of him purely as a friend, not as an ex. Pretend that it always works. 

40\. Spontaneously remember Mikey

Approximately nine years later, talk to Mikey. Don’t find anything unusual with this, because you’re friends. Understand that things grow less awkward the longer you stay friends. 

41\. Forget previous steps

When Mikey mentions something offhand about your relationship, promptly disregard multiple previous steps and regress back into overthinking everything aspect of your relationship. 

42\. Be confused

Be confused at why these old feelings about Mikey are returning, when you still no longer love him, and are in a stable, happy relationship with someone else. 

43\. Write more songs

To deal with the confusion, write songs. Realize you have a lot of old baggage to unpack, and write more songs about Mikey. Briefly wonder if it’s weird to write all these songs now. Dismiss that thought. 

44\. Ask Patrick to put the songs on the album

Hand Patrick the lyrics and be very convincing with your begging. Listen and nod when he looks at you, sighs, and says only a few. 

45\. Be over Mikey

Perhaps this one is the hardest of all.


End file.
